


Coffee and Cigarettes

by WittyPiglet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: They were just sharing a cigarette.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 30





	Coffee and Cigarettes

Currently playing  
Coffee and cigarettes by NeverShoutNever

0:25 ━━●━━━━━━━━ 2:07

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

ᴠᴏʟᴜᴍᴇ: ▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯▯▯▯

**lılılllıılılıllllıılılllıllıılılılllıılılıllllıılılllıllıılılıl**

It was foggy and the air was wet, the ground covered in midmorning dew. It reminded Larry of that Silent Hill movie he watched last weekend with Sally Face. It was almost as eerie too. The park was deserted, not a soul in sight; but, then again, who would be up this early? It couldn't be any later than eight in the morning. He swung slowly on the swing he sat on, his feet never even leaving the ground as he smoked the cancer stick held loosely between his thumb and index finger.

It was gray, everything around him seemed so gray, minus the glowing ember at the end of his cigarette.

"I didn't think anyone would be around at this time." The voice was quiet, almost timid.

Larry raised his head and turned to stare at the newcomer, eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him.

Travis Phelps stood amidst the fog, leaning against the side of the swingset. His blonde hair was disheveled and his face was sporting a fresh black eye and busted lip.

"I could say the same thing." Larry retorted and took a drag from his smoke. He caught sight of a small smirk on the blonde's pale lips.

"This seat taken?"

"Feel free."

Travis dropped into the empty swing next to him, kicking his legs lightly and scuffing his shoes on the ground. It was quiet between them for a few long minutes, neither opting to break said silence for the longest time. Larry had finished off his cigarette, stamping it out on the wet ground before lighting up another.

It was Travis who finally spoke.

"Would you mind if I get a hit off that?"

The question surprised Larry, to say the least. The cigarette he just lit hung limply between his lips as he stared at the blonde beside him. Travis stared right back.

"Sure." Larry took his own drag before removing the cigarette and breathing the smoke out through his nose. He handed the cigarette to the other boy. Tanned fingers brushed his own as the cigarette was passed from one to the other. It was mesmerizing watching Travis slowly raise the stick to his busted lip, wrapping them around said stick, and then inhaling deeply. He held it for a breath then two before breathing out through his mouth.

On the exhale Travis's shoulders visibly relaxed as he passed the cigarette back to the brunette.

Larry's hands shook as he raised it back to his own lips. It tasted like how he imagined Travis would taste. Sweet and pure.

"What brings you here?" The question through Larry off as he paused before exhaling again.

"I'm not exactly sure, what about you blondie?"

Travis's shoulder sank so Larry dropped the subject and handed the cigarette to him. "Thanks, Johnson..." Travis hung his head as he took a much longer drag from the cigarette. He breathed out. "You're actually not too bad for a sinner."

"You're not too bad yourself, for a self-righteous prick."

Travis gave a sly smirk to the brunette. "Would you, I don't know, like to get some coffee with me or something?" He passed the cigarette back to Larry for the final time. Larry hummed in thought as he took another drag from the cig as he stood. The blonde watched him like a hawk as he stopped right in front of him.

Larry was already much taller than Travis, but now he was towering over him. The brunette leaned down, gripping Travis by the jaw and staring into his eyes.

Travis opened his mouth to say something, only for Larry to press their lips together, exhaling the cigarette smoke into the blonde's mouth. When Larry pulled away he could see how red the other's face was. Red and beautiful even with the ugly bruise and busted lip. "I'd love to take you up on that offer, Travis. There's this little joint just down the road, they should be opening up about now too."

His brain was still too muddled from the sudden kiss (was it even a kiss?) as he nodded and rose to his feet as well. "Y-Yeah...let's go...Larry."

"Great, I'll show you the way." Larry held out his hand.

And Travis took it.


End file.
